RPlog:Seductions
Paul_Nighman looks like he is enjoying a much needed rest. He is comfortable ensconced in the comfiest chair in the room. He has a smug smile on his face and a glass of Corellian brandy in his hand. He seems to be doing nothing more than enjoying the observation of people in the room. Shenner strolls in from Palanhi Square. Shenner has arrived. Jessalyn strolls in from Palanhi Square. Jessalyn has arrived. Jessalyn: She is wearing a loose, black velvet tunic which scoops low beneath her startlingly white throat. The tunic is belted at her narrow waist and the full sleeves end just above her pale slender wrists. Your eyes are drawn to her best feature, upon which she wears a pair of tight, dark green pants tucked into knee-high black leather boots, both complementing the best pair of legs in ten parsecs. A pair of strained-looking redheads -- Jessalyn and Shenner -- make their way into the lobby, the younger of the pair led by the older. Jessalyn enters the lobby with Shenner's hands clasped in hers, and gazes around the large room, frowning. Paul_Nighman looks up at their entrance, smiles, and waves at them. He looks quite content with himself and the world with a glass in his hand, sipping idly. Jessalyn hesitates, looking like she wants to approach Paul, but glances down to her younger companion for a reaction. Shenner's expression is a tense one, and she's slightly pale, but she is also composed. The kid nods, mutely. Crimthan strolls in from Palanhi Square. Crimthan has arrived Paul_Nighman is completely oblivious to their hesitation. He is a little under the influence and feeling fine. "Jessa!" he yelps, and waves again. Crimthan steps into the hotel two expos on either side of him, and smiles broadly to the room. Jessalyn grasps Shenner's hand harder and leads her over to the couch where Paul is sitting. Paul_Nighman smiles at you both broadly. "Ladies, what a lovely surprise ... really, please have a seat!" Shenner follows after her companion, grim of eye, turning her attention to the Corellian. "Ain't no lady," she mutters gruffly. Crimthan snickers and goes to the bar, sitting himself down and motioning for the espos to stand aside. Still pulling Shenner by the hand, Jessa goes to sit next to Paul, looking urgent and worried. "We have a proposition.. or a favor.. to ask of you," she says in quiet tones. Paul_Nighman grins at Shenner and pats the couch. "Well, I will leave the definitions up to you then." He then looks at Jessa and realizes something is wrong. His face becomes more serious. "What is it?" Crimthan orders a Corellian ale and sits at the bar sipping it idly. Shenner settles gingerly down on Jessalyn's far side, and slouches, paying attention to her boots. Paul_Nighman eyes both of you carefully. "Is there something wrong? Are you in trouble or something?" He looks genuinely concerned. Jessalyn takes a deep breath, glancing at her younger friend. She finally turns her gaze back to Paul. "We.. need to get off-world," she replies succinctly. One of the espos spies the young girl sitting with the couple and begins to stare slightly. He whispers something under his breath to the other standing near him. Shenner glances back at Jess, and just nods, shortly, not speaking. Paul_Nighman sighs heavily, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Under any other circumstances I would be more than delighted to help you ... I've been wanting off this planet for quite sometime myself." He neglects to note that it has been the presence of certain red heads that has made him feel that way. "Unfortunately I am temporarily stranded, The Bolt has been lent to a friend of mine. I'm truly sorry" Paul_Nighman then looks at you sharply. "Wait a sec, I thought you were with the Black Dragon? Shenner puts in, roughly, "We're... reconsiderin' our options." Jessalyn looks uncomfortable, and looks down at her hands. "We.. we were. But.. something has come up, and ... well.." She chews on her bottom lip and nods at Shenner's input. Crimthan crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Crimthan has left. Paul_Nighman eyes you both very thoughtfully. "Well, there is the possibility that I may have a ride out of here on a different job, but I don't know about that right now ... I could find out tho'" His voice is pitched low so only Jessalyn and Shenner can hear. You say, "So, what has made your current situation change?" Shenner shifts uncomfortably, and mutters, "We just ain't... welcome, and the _Dragon_ don't need us." Jessalyn puts a hand on Shenner's shoulder. "Things are a bit uncomfortable for us there," she says softly. "You... might know why, Paul." Crimthan strolls in from Palanhi Square. Crimthan has arrived. Paul_Nighman 's eyes widen in surprise. His gaze fixes on Jessalyn especially. "I find that rather hard to believe, but if you say it is so, I will take your word for it." Paul_Nighman turns to them both, fixes their eyes with his. "What can I do for you?" Crimthan sits in a high backed red chair. Crimthan taps vigorously at the keys on his pad Jessalyn gives Shenner's shoulder a squeeze. "We just need a place to stay, where we won't be found, preferably. And a way to get off Palanhi." The Espos stand near the entryway conversing in hush tones. Crimthan coughs, and sets the datapad down, removing spectacles. Paul_Nighman tries to smile reassuringly. His brow knits in thought. "Well, for the moment I have a room that you are more than welcome to stay in. It has a king sized bed, so sleeping won't be a problem. I can look into my potential "job" and see how soon I can start." He smiles a little more brightly at both Shen and Jessa. "Perhaps I will be allowed to bring along two assistants?" Jessalyn exchanges a glance with Shenner and then shakes her head. "I'm afraid the hotel is not an acceptable place. It would be the first place he'd come looking for us." Paul_Nighman frowns. "Jessa, you and I talked about this, well, this sort of thing a lot the other night. Why don't I see if I can make some sense of this situation, no?" Paul_Nighman looks around, "But here is not a private place to talk, shall we get a booth in the dining room? Jessalyn tenses slightly, her eyes suddenly going stern. "There's nothing private to discuss, Paul." Alora strolls in from Palanhi Square. Alora has arrived. Paul_Nighman blinks. "I meant no offense, but there are a lot of people here right now, and some of them," he adds soto voice ,"seem a little attentive to us." Crimthan looks around the hotel as if memorizing the features of the place for later, he picks up the pad, tapping a few more things into it, then returns to his surveillance. Paul_Nighman jerks when he sees Alora. Alora walks into the hotel foyer, and heads right over to the front desk. Paul_Nighman nods to Alora. To Shenner and Jessalyn he whispers, "Now it is definitely too crowded for my liking ..." Jessalyn sits on the couch next to Shenner and Paul, looking worried. "I'm not concerned about anyone here..." Her voice trails off as she notices Alora passing by to the front desk. The Espos near the door glance momentarily at the woman upon entry, but look away just as quickly. Shenner remains tense and quiet, where she sits slouched by Jessalyn and Paul; the kid's green eyes flick around the room. Then, slowly, she rises. "Let's get outta here." _Not_ looking at Alora, Shenner abruptly strides out of the lobby, heading for the street. Alora sighs softly, as she takes the paper from the concierge, "This is all?" she asks, sounding annoyed. Shenner crosses the lobby toward the etched glass front doors. Shenner has left. Paul_Nighman stands up and heads after Shenner, looking back to see if Jessa is following. Jessalyn frowns at the departure of her friend and pushes herself to her feet. "Well.. damn..." Paul_Nighman offers Jessalyn his hand Alora turns with the notes in her hand, rereading it, but her eyes look up and fall onto Jessa, a smile on her lips. "Well well.. hello again." Paul_Nighman stiffens. Jessalyn sighs quietly and looks up at Paul. For a moment she hesitates, then takes his hand, looking shy. At the sound of Alora's voice her head snaps to the side and she blinks quickly. "Ah. You again." Paul_Nighman grips Jessalyn's hand tightly, staying by her side. His eyes are calm. Alora nods slightly, and walks over towards Jessa, "How are you?" Shenner strolls in from Palanhi Square. Shenner has arrived. Shenner appears at the lobby doors, but only just, peering in warily. Jessalyn holds onto Paul's hand with one hand and her other reaches down slowly to take her comlink. She speaks into it hurriedly, then gives Alora a pleasant nod. "I'm well." Paul_Nighman watches Alora carefully, focused on her every move. He stays quite still. Alora chuckles softly, "Are you warning someone about me? Oh.. I wonder if I should be touched." One of the Espos looks like he's going to grab the young girl, but the other swats him away murmuring something about waiting for the vp. Jessalyn tenses and shakes her head. "No, I was merely responding to a call," she murmurs. Crimthan pushes himself out of the plush chair, straightening out his suit (though it seems to need no straightening) and sliding his datapad into his pocket, glancing about the room inconspicuously. Alora chuckles softly, "Am I supposed to believe that? Just tell me you aren't calling your precious Skywalker.. I have had my fill of him." Paul_Nighman looks around the room, taking in the activity and the odds. He notes Shenner, and squeezes Jessa's hand slightly, tugging it toward the door, in hopes she will see her too. Shenner simply scowls at the pair of Espos, and flicks Paul and Jessalyn an anxious look. Paul_Nighman turns to Jessalyn, his eyes going soft and romantic. "Aren't we going to be late darling?" At Alora's last statement, Jessalyn's eyes flash with anger and she pulls her hand free of Paul's. "You're not the only one, Lady Alora." Alora arches a slender brow. "You have had you're fill of that farm boy too, then why do you hang about him so?" Jessalyn ignores Paul. "I'm trying my best not to," she mutters, eyes not leaving Alora for an instant. Alora walks slowly over to Jessa, making no hostile moves. "So.. you don't want to be about him." You whisper, "Don't let her get you riled, play it cool ... use me as a jealousy deal," to Jessalyn. One of the espos nearly pounces the young girl before being restrained by the other. Paul_Nighman looks over to see the guard almost grab Crimthan falls in almost naturally behind Alora, well behind, but in a line to assist if need be. You whisper, "You're on your own now. Shen's in trouble," to Jessalyn. Shenner whirls, at the motion of the Espo, and snarls, "_Back off_, pal!" Paul_Nighman leaves Jessa's side, moving swiftly to Shen, his hand on his blaster. Alora looks over to Shenner at her outburst, and then looks to the Espo, "Is there a problem?" Jessalyn takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Because, I'm sick of being around Jedi Knights and princesses -- let's face it, a silly girl like me just doesn't fit in." The offending espo looks over the others shoulders at the taunt and barely holds back his rage. Paul_Nighman reaches Shenner's side and stares threateningly at the Espo. Shenner says tightly to the Espo with the grabby hands, "You got a problem, buddy?" Alora shakes her head and sighs, then turns back to Jessa, "Well if you are so sick of Skywalker and his sister... what will you do now?" Crimthan stays a short distance from the proceedings observing everything. He notices the movement of the espos and sets them aright with a firm and dispassionate glance, "I think he will have no problem anymore young lady, will you Vornhald?" The Espo looks quite abashed at having to be addressed and snaps to attention. Paul_Nighman growls in his most protective voice. "Hey, what do you think you are doing, messing with my daughter?" Jessalyn is so furious she barely notices the events going on behind her near the doorway. Her eyes bore into Alora's. "I'll think of something. I managed quite well before I ever met them." Shenner flicks Paul a brief startled glance, before hastily masking it. Alora nods slightly, "Hmms yes.." she says chuckling softly to herself. "You remind me.. of me." she says with a wry grin. Paul_Nighman turns to Shenner and puts his hand on her arm. "Did he hurt you honey?" Alora says, "You and Shenner both do as a matter of fact." Jessalyn blinks quickly, then chuckles. "Beyond the red hair and green eyes, Lady Alora? I'm touched." A struggle shows on her face, but her anger quickly wins out. Shenner says grumpily, "I'm okay, Dad," to Paul. Vornhald growls at the belated redress of Paul, but stands motionless under Crimthan's watch, "Better," Crimthan addresses them turning to Paul and Shenner, "I trust you have done nothing either in the past or present that caused such an outburst young lady." He stands nearly half way between those at the door and the confrontation happening behind him. Alora nods as she takes a few steps closer to Jessa, "Yes beyond the physical resemblance, there are many things in common, " she says, a sly smile forming on her lips. "Why are you trying to hide your anger, Jessalyn?" Paul_Nighman smiles at Shen broadly and puts his arm around her shoulder. "My daughter is very excitable, and there was some fellow who hassled her earlier today." His voice brooks no opposition "Let's go fetch your Aunt, shall we?" he says to Shen. Shenner flicks a narrow glance at the stranger who has approached her and Paul, then says curtly, "I ain't done nothin' _he_" -- and she eyes the Espo -- "has any reason to get riled over. Yeah, Dad, let's get Aunt Jess." Crimthan sighs, "Oh I doubt very seriously that is what happened is it Vornhald?" The Espo shakes his head vigorously. Jessalyn takes a step back from the woman, looking confused. "I -- I shouldn't be mad at him..." Her brows draw together. Paul_Nighman turns Shen around and walks with her back to Jessalyn. Alora shakes her head and laughs. "Why shouldn't you be? Why can't you be angry Because _he_ says so?" Paul_Nighman waves heartily, "Jessalyn, come on, we're gonna be late sis!" Shenner, as she and Paul rejoin Jessalyn, interjects herself into the latter's conversation with, "Aunt Jess!" Crimthan shakes his head as an Espo makes to grab his weapon. Crimthan says, "She is not under our protection anymore, if ever she was." Jessalyn rakes a hand back through her hair, biting her lip. "No..." She sees Paul out of the corner of her eye, but her gaze grows distant as she looks back at Alora. "I know why I'm angry at him, and I know.. I have no right to be...". Paul_Nighman squeezes Shen's shoulder in support, smiling down at her. "Jessa, let's go," he yells. Crimthan approaches the two, turning around to watch the events as they conspire. Alora looks up and over to Paul, glaring at him for a moment, and then looks back to Jessa, "Jessalyn, he refuses to see the light. Why not embrace all your emotions? Why not grow with them? Use them? Everything can be constructive.." Alora says, "Who says you have no right to be? Him? The Republic? Are _they_ going to tell you how to feel and when?" Jessalyn's face flushes at one of the phrases that leaves Alora's mouth. "Embrace...? No, I can't do that.. he would hate me..." She chokes, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead in confusion. You say, "Jessa, love, we've got places to be, people we promised we'd be with, remember?" He says, as they draw nearer. There is an emphasis placed on _remember_. Shenner frowns past Jessalyn at Alora, then reaches for her shoulder and tugs at her lightly. "Aunt Jess. C'mon, Aunt Jess, we're gonna miss 'em." Alora shakes her head. "Maybe at first, but maybe _you_ can be the one.. the one who can show him that anger can be constructive. Once can grow through anger and pain.. " Paul_Nighman smiles at Jessa. "Remember? he says softly Alora says, "Maybe you can be the one to save him." Jessalyn turns her head and looks at Paul as if through a great distance, then she licks her lips to look at Alora. "Save .. him...?" Crimthan folds his hands in front of him and looks intently at the woman trying to convince the other, a misty sort of awe in his eyes before he suddenly jerks his head away shivering a little, and motioning for the Espos to wait for him outside. You say, "Remember what we talked about the other night?" He eyes Jessa gently. "Did I go through all that for nothing? Did you even listen?" Shenner frowns again, then glances very briefly at Paul -- a sort of 'you with me on this?' look -- and reaches more firmly for Jessalyn, this time for her upper right arm. "I think Aunt Jess's had a little too much of that brandy tonight, Dad." Alora nods, "Save him from himself. He never completed his training with his old Master. He does not know the final lessons. He does not know how he can grow through his pain, his fears and anger to a higher level of understanding.." The Espos step outside upon orders. Jessalyn jerks her arm away from Shenner, glaring, and takes a step towards Alora. "If I did that....." Her eyes glitter. "If he joined us.. could I.. would he..." She stops, biting her lip. Paul_Nighman frowns at Alora, takes Jessa by the arm and says to Alora, "Please excuse us, but we are quite late," and pulls Jessa away. His voice is polite but firm. Crimthan looks somewhat bedazzled by Alora, which seems odd on his grim face. Shenner reaches again for Jessalyn, undeterred, and says firmly, "We gotta make our plans for tomorrow, Aunt Jess! C'mon!" Paul_Nighman begins to slowly but surely draw Jessa away from Alora's presence, his face set as if expecting some serious pain. Alora nods slightly, "Yes, Jessalyn, you could be with him.. in all ways. For all time. You could make him more powerful then even he has imagined, you could make sure nothing could harm him again." Paul_Nighman keeps dragging Jessa away from Alora, his other hand on Shenner's shoulder. Jessalyn struggles against Paul, breathing unevenly as she stares at Alora. "Nothing...?" Alora nods to Jessa, smiling sincerely to her, "Nothing.. " Paul_Nighman turns to Jessa and in his most persuasive voice says, "Jessa, Please ..." Alora looks over to Paul, her eyes narrowing to slits. Jessalyn swallows hard, and tears start to leak out of her bright green eyes. "But would he want me to?" she chokes, completely oblivious to Paul. Shenner determinedly helps Paul try to haul Jessalyn off, all the way saying in carefully bright tones, "Aunt Jess, c'mon, now, you better go sleep it off..." Crimthan approaches the group, then stops just outside the circle that has formed around the two women. Alora says, "To save him, save his sister.. He would thank you, and love you for all time.". You say, "Please Jessalyn." Alora pages: You sense someone whisper in your mind, "Let her go.." Paul_Nighman glares at Alora, but says nothing. Paul_Nighman stares at Alora directly and says, "You can't have her ..." Alora looks over to Paul, "Release her.. it is her choice." Jessalyn digs her heels into the carpet, but is being slowly dragged away. "He would love me?" she breathes. Alora nods to Jessa, "Yes.. for all time." Shenner flicks Alora a decidedly anxious look, before focusing more attention on tugging harder on Jessalyn, to whom she leans closer and whispers... Alora starts to walk towards Jessa, "He will always want to be at your side Jessalyn." Paul_Nighman sets his feet forward, grabs Jessalyn's arm in a tight grip and literally begins to drag her across the room, his face determined and ready for trouble, his hand on his blaster. Jessalyn starts to shake as Paul and Shenner pull her away, her gaze riveted on Alora. Crimthan steps toward the young woman and the man, eyeing her, "I think I do recall one of your ilk before young lady?" Crimthan makes no offensive moves merely hovers nearby. Paul_Nighman pushes right past Crimthan with nary a glance, bringing both Shen and Jessalyn in tow with him. Alora offers Jessa her hand, "Come with me.. I will teach you things you haven't even begun to fathom." Paul_Nighman reaches half way through the lobby with his entourage. Jessalyn's arms are too occupied by her two rescuers to reach out to Alora's offered hand, and she closes her eyes, shaking her head as if she were trying to regain her senses. Crimthan watches the three barrel past, turning a questioning glance to Alora. Alora continues to walk towards Jessa, her hand outstretched. "Come with me, to save your love.. to save him for all time." Paul_Nighman pulls harder, "Hang in there Jessa, we're almost out the door, don't listen to her lies. They are just lies I tell you!" His voice is intense. With Jessalyn tugged betwixt them, Shenner helps Paul tug the clearly distraught woman towards the lobby doors. "He don't need no savin', Aunt Jess, _c'mon_!" The Espos against orders step into the doorway, considering their options as the three come racing toward the pair. Paul_Nighman nods in agreement with Shen. "If anything, he'll probably save everyone else around here." Alora says, "Save him from Sabbath Jessalyn.. you know that he almost lost to the New Dark Lord.. You can save him from death at Sabbath's hand." Paul_Nighman lays his hands on his blaster and glares meaningfully. Jessalyn squeezes her eyes shut, cheeks flushed and streaked with tears. She moves with less reluctance with Shenner and Paul towards the door. Crossing the lavish lobby, you push open one of the etched glass doors and leave the cool confines of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Palanhi City Square - Palanhi City Even though the Palanhi City Square is a barren area, it is the center of activity for this hot, dry desert capital. A one meter high wall circles the square, providing not only a barrier against some of the blowing sand, but also a place to sit and rest, which few do. People hurry about, scurrying off across the square, rushing to get out of the sun's blistering rays. A tall, wide, box-like object constructed of some type of transparent, reinforced steel, stands alone in the middle of the square. Pathways, half-covered with small piles of drifting sand lead off in all four directions. To the north lies North Road, one of two main passages into the city. Going east, one can reach the Palanhi City Starport as well as a variety of businesses that thrive off the traffic the Starport brings. To the west, Palanhi Road leads to the Palanhi Medical Center as well as Palanhi Security offices. To the south, stands the large and somewhat extravagant Grand Palanhi Hotel, one of the few oasis spots. Contents: SNT Computer Terminal 163 You say, "Let's keep moving ladies." Shenner curses, the moment she hits open air, "Damn karkin' straight, Jess, we _gotta_ go back to the Dragon, c'mon...!" Paul_Nighman moves at a brisk pace, almost a run, pulling along both Shen and Jessa Jessalyn's knees are wobbly and she leans against Paul wearily. "What... what was that?" Shenner helps Jessalyn along, supporting her one side while Paul takes the other Paul_Nighman supports Jessa tenderly. "She was messing with your mind, playing on your weakness and for all I know, using the Force against you." You cross the square to the East. Starport Road - Palanhi City Nestled between the two busiest sections of Palanhi City, this portion of Starport Road is like a world apart. Peaceful and tranquil, this area is home to the Palanhi City Security Offices. Occasionally, one can see one of Palanhi City's finest escort a perpetrator into the low, tan building that lies to the South. An unusual sight, two empty buildings, stands to the North. Starport Road continues to the East. The vast Palanhi City Square lies beyond a barrier to the West. Circling the square, a passageway leads to the Northwest, connecting with North Road. Contents: Jessalyn Shenner Jessalyn looks perplexed, and turns her watery eyes to look at Paul. "Why.. why would she want me?" You stroll Eastward along Starport Road. Starport Road - Palanhi City This section of Starport Road is the heart of the business district of Palanhi City. Filled with businesses from every side of the commercial world makes this a very busy, and very hectic area. The road is protected by the structures that surround it, keeping the blowing sand to a minimum. People from all races hurry in and out of the Palanhi City Starport which lies directly to the East. A variety of businesses, including the expansive Cybot Galactica, stand to the North. Starport Road disappears to the West. Contents: SIGN You enter the Starport. Palanhi City Starport - Palanhi City A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Artoo STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Crusader STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: X-Wing -- Skywalker STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon Palahni Bounty Hunter Terminal STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Silver Lotus STARFIGHTER: X-wing -- Dark 1 MailBox CAPITAL: Corellian Gunship -- Spectra You say, "Okay ladies, where to now?" Shenner, as the Starport is finally reached, swallows hard as she finds the place calm-looking. "C'mon, Paul, we gotta get her into the _Dragon_, 'cause as long as Alora's out there it's the only safe place we got." The kid's expression is grim. Jessalyn's knees give out and she falls to them on the tarmac, sobbing. Paul_Nighman grabs her up quickly, carrying her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulders Shenner mutters, "Ah, hells... Jess... c'mon..." She tugs, letting out a grunt, then lets Paul scoop Jess up, relievedly. The kid then breaks into a sprint, waving at Artoo Detoo. Shenner has left. Shenner enters the Black Dragon. You say, "Oh Gods Jessa don't, please don't, it is going to be fine, she was just deliberately hurting you." STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- Black Dragon You enter the ship. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Contents: Jessalyn Shenner Paul_Nighman holds Jessa tenderly, his lips against her brow, murmuring soft nothings and endearments and comforting words. Shenner walks into the Rear Corridor of the ship Shenner has left. Airlock - Black Dragon This is the airlock/entry area of the Black Dragon. Contents: Jessalyn You walk into the Rear Corridor of the ship Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Shenner Paul_Nighman turns to Shenner. "Is there someplace that I can lay her down? Not that I need to but ..." As she leads Paul and the carried Jessalyn into the vessel, Shenner hollers out hoarsely, "Luke? Princess Leia?!" And to Paul, she nods, urgently, "Yeah, c'mon -- LUKE?! Princess?!" Paul_Nighman follows Shen. Jessalyn leans her head weakly against Paul's neck, breathing raggedly and sobbing. Leia enters from the fore corridor, and her eyes come to rest on the near party, widened as she asks in alarmed tones, "What happened? Jessalyn?" Paul_Nighman strokes her back gently, holding her to him tightly. "Cry it all out, hold me as hard as you need to ..." Paul_Nighman turns to look at Leia, his eyes puzzled, but keeps his hold on Jessa. Leia: Her appearance is chillingly remarkable. Deep brown eyes set in a smooth oval face the complexion of a china doll. She is small in stature, yet something tells you her frame doesn't hold back her command of any situation she happens to be in. Calm, fluid motions denote her regal lineage and sophisticated heritage. She is striking and beautiful, with long dark hair the color of oiled mink framing perfectly proportioned features. When she speaks, it is usually soft in tone, but with the surprising ability to turn forceful and self-assured. Her movements are subtle and laden with purpose. Wearing a long flowing robe, pristine in it's whiteness, she seems actually.. vivid. You say, "Alora, need I say more?" Shenner gestures her two companions sharply inside, and then, as Leia arrives, the kid looks up, features melting with relief. "Your Highness...!" Shenner rushes to the woman, and explains in an anxious rush, "It's all my fault... I-I left, and Jessalyn came after me, and we were gonna talk to Paul, but then Alora showed up and she started tryin' somethin'...!" Paul_Nighman nods in agreement. "She definitely manipulated her with words, and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried other more devious abilities." His eyes are grim and angry. Jessalyn clutches at Paul's shoulders, her eyes focused on something distant and unseen. She gulps and shakes her head as if in denial. Paul_Nighman turns to Jessa's face, leaning his head against her brow. "It's alright. I'll protect you any way I can ..." Leia sighs worriedly and moves to Paul's, and therefore Jessalyn's side and places a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Jessalyn? Jessalyn, talk to me.. what's going on.." Her voice holds quiet tones which hold a seriousness of the situation within them. Shenner falls silent as she yields the situation to the Princess, taking a step back, and biting her lip. "My fault," she mumbles. Jessalyn's head turns back and forth, brows furrowed in mental pain. "Don't lie to me... don't... it hurts.. it's not true...." Paul_Nighman gives Shenner a sharp look, obviously wanting to contradict her, but is busy with Jessalyn. You say, "That's right," as he rocks her, "it _isn't_ true. Don't you believe her!" Jessalyn clenches her fingers around Paul's collar and stares at him, eyes suddenly opening wide. She turns her head and looks at the princess with a frightened expression. Paul_Nighman turns to Leia with pleading eyes. "Can you help her? I don't think that seeing Luke right now would be the best thing for her." Shenner mumbles abashedly, "Had to bring her back here. Ain't safe in the city." Paul_Nighman notes Jessalyn's eyes, their distant expression. "Can Alora be talking to her now?!" he growls fiercely! Leia frowns slightly and gets a very determined expression, "Jessalyn, Alora is not like Luke.. she's been turned to the Dark Side, you can't listen to her, she can't be believed. She's like Sabbath, she'll do and say what she can to get you to follow with her.. you have to be strong, Jessa, all right?" Paul_Nighman stares Jessa in the eyes, willing her to see him, to recognize him. "Jessa? Jessa? Jessalyn?!!" Jessalyn turns disbelieving eyes on Leia. "Why would ... she want -me- to follow her?" Paul_Nighman sighs in relief. Shenner fumbles behind her to make sure a wall is there, and then sags against it, relieved, as Jessalyn seems to rouse. Leia reaches out and places a hand on Paul while she speaks to Jessa, "Jessalyn, she has her own twisted reasons for all that she does, you have to resist her and not become a part of them. You can be strong, Jessalyn, and resist her. Don't let her trick you into doing what she wants." Jessalyn gulps, and slowly nods her head, looking somewhat relieved as she rubs her eyes with the heel of her palm. "How did she know...?" Leia keeps steady eye contact with Jessalyn and moves the hand to Jessalyn's arm again, squeezing it gently, "The Jedi who have fallen to the Dark Side are twisted, Jessa, they do whatever they can to get what they want, but if you're strong, then they can't persuade you with their evil ways." Paul_Nighman shifts slightly to better support Jessalyn and relieve an ache that is beginning to develop in his arms. Jessalyn looks at Paul with a gentle expression and says, "Please, put me down now..." Shenner watches Jessalyn, her own eyes dark and anxious, her expression simultaneously ashamed and somewhat comforted by the woman's recovery. Paul_Nighman looks for a nice soft spot to place her. "There is no way I'm putting you down unless you are sitting or lying down, got it?" His voice is firm on this. Shenner says meekly, "She should lay down in the crews' quarters." Jessalyn nods vaguely to Paul's statement, then her expression crumples again and she shakes her head. Leia watches Jessa quietly, giving Paul a slight nod, "She'll be okay now.. but maybe we should head to the Crew's Quarters like Shenner said.." Paul_Nighman gives Jessa a pained look and turns to Leia nodding. "Just lead the way," he intones gravely. Shenner walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Shenner has left. Leia nods and heads down the fore corridor. Leia walks Fore to the Main Corridor of the ship. Leia has left. You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard Contents: Jessalyn Leia Shenner Shenner lingers behind the adults, as Jessalyn is gently shepherded along. Paul_Nighman looks around for someplace to put Jessa down. "Where do you want her?" he asks gently. Leia leads the way over towards the door to the crew's quarters, looking back at Paul and Jessa every so often, "Right in here.." Paul_Nighman follows Leia with a nod. Shenner presses herself against the wall, letting the others pass her. Leia passes into the crew's quarters. You walk into the Crew's Quarters on the ship. Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Paul_Nighman looks around. "Any bunk in particular?" Jessalyn lets herself be carried along, still wincing from some inner torment that she tries hard to fight. Paul_Nighman hugs Jessa tightly when she winces and places small soothing kisses on her brow. Leia motions to a near bunk, the closest to Paul, and says to Jessalyn, "Just be strong, Jessa, and she can't hurt you." Jessalyn whimpers quietly, "How did she know? Why is she lying to me?" She leans her forehead against Paul's cheek. "He can't love m..." Paul_Nighman lays Jessa down tenderly, settling her in comfortably and pulling the blankets up around her. He draws the hair away from her face and kisses her forehead affectionately.. "Listen to Leia, she'll tell you the same thing that I would and that any sane person would." Paul_Nighman looks at Leia hopefully. "Call me if you need me for any reason. Any reason at all, alright?" Leia moves to sit on the bunk beside Jessalyn, taking one hand in her own and looking up to Paul to offer a nod, "Of course.." Jessalyn looks stricken and clings to the princess' hand, her breathing growing ragged. Paul_Nighman nods gratefully. "I hate to leave her, but I think Shenner needs some attention too." Leia looks back to Jessalyn and speaks to her quietly, "Jessalyn, Alora is likely to try and say the things that are going to upset you the most. You can't let her get to you, or she's won." Paul_Nighman lays his hand on Leia's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze of gratitude, then turns to Jessa. "I'll be here if you should need me," and then leaves. You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard Contents: Shenner Paul_Nighman turns to Shenner as he enters the hallway. He hunkers down next to her. "You okay?" Shenner has plopped down cross-legged on the floor, her elbows on her knees, and her hands propping up her head. As she senses your arrival, though, she looks up, and says miserably, "This is all my fault...!" Paul_Nighman looks at you in surprise. "It is? Well, isn't that interesting. And all this time I thought it was that bitch Alora." He looks at you seriously then. "Why on Corellia would you think this was _your_ fault?" Shenner's gaze lowers, and she says ashamedly, "She spent all night lookin' for me, 'cause I ran outta the ship. Jess's right, I was actin' like a child and I put her in danger...!" Paul_Nighman frowns at that. "But when I saw you, you were together. She's been out of the ship before ... and I'm sure that if you hadn't run out, she probably still would have left the ship at some point." He gently tips Shenner's face so that she looks at him. His expression is warm and caring. "In fact, you may just have saved her. Can you imagine what might have happened if she had bumped into Alora alone? With no one to help her?" "I... ain't sure I wanna even think about that," Shenner says, voice very small. Paul_Nighman nods in agreement. "I don't either." He recalls slightly that Shenner had a flute that she was very fond of, and that she seemed to play when she was blue. "So, what ever became of that flute of yours?" His smile is warm and inviting. Shenner half-shrugs, and mutters, "Tatooine kinda... dried out my first flute, but I gotta 'nother one... and a guitar, too..." She looks up, distractedly. "I think I left 'em in the cargo bay." Paul_Nighman smiles as he stands up, offering his hand to Shen. "A guitar? Really? Can I see it?" Shenner studies the man who got her off Belsavis, her gaze shy, before she fleetingly nods, and points away off down the corridor. "Stay here... in case the Princess needs us, or Jess... I-I'll be right back." And with that, the kid hurries off. A few minutes elapse, in which the sound of an access panel being opened up can be heard; then comes the clunk of the panel closing again, and Shenner's returning footsteps. The girl comes into view with a green leather flute-sheath slung over one shoulder, and carrying a big guitar under the opposite arm. Paul_Nighman examines the guitar under her arm and gestures at it. "May I?" he asks politely. Shenner bobs her cropped head a time or two, hefting the instrument carefully around. It's clearly designed to be played both with and without power; it's got a little amplification system built into it, and a number of extra dials of indeterminate function, as well. Most of the thing is crafted from wood, with a darker wood providing the inset for the dials. Paul_Nighman takes the instrument carefully, examining it thoroughly. "This is nice, very nice." He checks the strings, bringing two of them into slightly better tune, and strums a chord. He gingerly sits down with the guitar and begins to idly play a piece of music. He finger picks for the most part, and is very good. The melody is light and feels somewhat classical in style. He pauses to pat the ground next to him. "Sit with me?" he asks, as if by saying yes she will be doing him a great honor. "Grath -- uh, Grathix -- bought it for me," the kid murmurs, as she sinks gingerly down to the deck beside you. Paul_Nighman 's eyebrows shoot up at that, and his fingers jangle the strings, but he covers quickly. "Really? That was mighty generous of him. Is he a close friend of yours?" His voice is light and innocent, not betraying any of the questions buzzing around in his mind. "Not really," Shenner says lowly. "He found me on Tatooine, and hired me to help him find--" And she cuts off, though, lifting her gaze to eye you, uncertain, perhaps of whether she should continue.... Paul_Nighman nods absently, as if he were not concerned about the rest of the answer. "Yeah, I really owe you big time for that one. Talk about being at fault." He gives a strange cross between a grimace and a smile. "It looks like he wants to hire me too," he adds in an offhand manner. "What is he like as an employer?" His tone remains light and conversational. His hands being to play a different melody, a sweet soothing ballad sounding piece. Shenner exhales, shakily, clearly still unsettled but trying to wrestle her way through it. "He's... been okay. Got a piss-poor sense of humor" -- the kid smirks -- "but he's been okay." Paul_Nighman chuckles at that, his laugh warm and gravelly. His eyes crinkle in humor. He then looks down at the guitar and stops playing. "Here, I've been hogging your instrument - now it's your turn." He respectfully offers you the guitar, and he smiles warmly into your eyes, taking in your features as he passes you the guitar. The kid has begun to change in the year since you've seen her; features which could be dismissed simply as possessing an unformed childlike boyishness have begun to gain a certain delicacy, particularly about her jawline and cheekbones. Green eyes that you last saw full of shock and fright as the kid fled your ship -- and which now meet your gaze with a measure of trepidation -- are fringed in lashes too long and thick to labeled masculine. Even her voice is slightly different, not really changed in pitch, but having gained a huskiness it didn't have twelve months ago. That voice asks you now, "What, you want me to play for you?" Paul takes in the change in her features thoughtfully, feeling a resurgence of attraction for her ... only this time it has nothing to do with mistaken identity. Curiosity compels him and he decides to explore this potential avenue, without really consid ering the consequences of that decision. His mind begins to turn, shifting him into a seduction mode. Paul_Nighman pauses for a beat, his mind distracted by her face, her voice, and more importantly, her question. "What is it that you like?" His voice drops slightly in pitch, and has gained a softer growly quality to it, like a fine brandy. His eyes gaze at you levelly, almost as if daring you to take up his subtle challenge. He shifts his torso ever so slightly closer to Shen, his shirt stretching back to reveal an expanse of collarbone and a tanned, muscular chest. He smiles, and it looks dangerous. "To play, that is," he adds, almost as an afterthought. His eyes never leave Shenner's, the green sunbursts around his pupils clearly visible from this close up. Shenner takes in a soft, startled breath, and jerks her gaze away from you as she hastily settles the guitar into her lap. "Well... mind... I only been learnin' how to play the last few weeks. So I'm still pretty new at it." Her voice shakes a little, and she tries to cover it by sounding gruffer. Paul_Nighman nods slowly. He remains exactly where he is, his eyes never leaving Shenners. "Well, you should do whatever you want to do," replies, his voice soft and suggestive. "I'm here for you, so whatever you are most comfortable with is fine with me." He tilts his head slightly to one side, a swath of hair falling down over his right brow and over his forehead. He gazes at you steadily, but his breathing seems a little accelerated, as his chest moves subtly with each drawn breath. "I'm sure anything that you do will please me." With her face under such scrutiny, it is easy to see Shenner beginning to blush, her features beginning to tense up. But it's a regard Shenner pointedly avoids, now, as she strums a scale's worth of chords on the guitar, using it to distract herself, and paying exquisite attention to where she's putting her fingers on the fretboard. "Okay... well... don't expect nothin' too fancy outta me, yet," Shenner tells you. And with that, she strums again, before beginning a simple melody in two-four time. A few measures of this, before Shenner begins to sing... Welcome to a moon-filled night of strange and wondrous tales Of ancient kings, and mystic rings, and ships with painted sails Of how I came to be here, and where I wish to go And all my deepest secrets which you will come to know... Shenner keeps the volume of the song down, perhaps mindful of disturbing anyone asleep in the crews' quarters -- especially Jessalyn. Her voice stays low, too, pitched to a lower register, but clear nonetheless. Settle back and dream a while, and come along with me We will walk the ancient forests and sail the deepest seas Oh let your heart go rambling, there's much we have to see From what we are this moment, to what we hope to be... Paul_Nighman remains close to Shen, unwilling to give up his ground. His eyes remain intensely upon her, but his lips smile at her obvious attempts to wrest control back in this situation. He knows that if he is patient, she will make the mistake of looking up into his face. He keeps his eyes fiercely upon her, trying to draw her in. He cocks his head some more as he also listens intently to the music and her words. His interest and appreciation are more than evident. The words catch at him, appealing to the romantic in him. His smile reflects his delight in her voice and the lyrics. He finds that he cannot help but lean forward even closer. His hands drop to the ground on either side of Shenner's knees, not interfering with her playing, but bringing him that much closer. The shirt strains against his torso. He looks like a man enraptured. Paul_Nighman sighs, and the lock of hair falls further over his forehead, slipping over on eye, so that he must look through it to see her. Shenner draws the song off into silence, letting out a breath and saying a trifle unsteadily, "That's all there is... it's supposed to be a round, see..." The girl notices you shifting positions, and does look up, then, nervous, gasping faintly. Paul_Nighman smiles gently at Shenner, seeing her confusion and fear all mingled with attraction. His expression gentles and he lets the intensity drain from his eyes. He reaches up slowly with one hand to trace her jaw line and then leans forward, but raises himself up at the last moment to place a gentle and tender kiss upon her forehead before seating himself back down and sitting back again, giving her her personal space. "That was quite beautiful," he says, but his eyes hint that he found more than the music delightful. "You played very well and your voice has some wonderful potential." He smiles again, trying hard to pull his hormones into check. "Did you write the piece yourself?" he asks lightly. Then his smile brightens and he adds. "You know, I'm so glad that we aren't enemies any more ... maybe, if I'm lucky, even friends." Shenner startles, again, as you touch her face and lean in to kiss her -- but before she can react, you've already brushed that kiss across her brow, and she can't do more than scramble suddenly to her feet, shaken, blurting out, "Learned it from a l-lesson holo." Paul_Nighman nods carefully and stands slowly, so as not to startle her any further. "What say you and I go in and check on Jessa? I'm sure that your music would be pleasant and soothing to her." He does his best to be as non-threatening and soothing to Shenner as possible. Shenner suddenly shakes her head, clutching the guitar to her, and blurting, "I'd, uh, I'd just wake everybody up, I bet Luke and Amylynn a-and Winter need their rest, too... uhm... you should ask Princess Leia i-if you can sleep on the ship tonight, so Alora won't getcha... I-I bet she's mad..." Paul_Nighman nods. "Alright, if you think that's best. Where are you going to sleep?" Realizing it is a delicate question he phrases it in the most innocent is-there-enough-room-for-you kind of way. "I'm... uhm... I swiped a pillow... and a blanket, I-I don't wanna be in anybody's way... uhm..." And with that, looking flustered, Shenner skitters off down the passageway. Shenner walks into the Entry Area of the ship. Shenner has left. Paul_Nighman looks after Shenner and sighs softly. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard You walk into the Crew's Quarters on the ship Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Contents: Jessalyn Jessalyn is in a very deep sleep in a bunk near the bed, her bright red hair tossed over the pillows and her eyes moving restlessly beneath the pale lids. Her slender fingers clutch at the blanket and she murmurs incoherently every now and then. Paul_Nighman looks around for an extra pillow and blanket, as he assumes all of the bunks have owners. He is very quiet so as to not wake anyone up. He does check in on Jessa, just to make sure before he leaves the room. He kisses her ever so gently on the forehead, not enough to wake her. "Sweet dreams sweet Jessa. You've more than earned them." You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboard Paul walks through the ship, checking out the layout as well as keeping an eye out for Shenner. You walk into the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. You grab a hold of the access handles on the floor panel and lift it away, setting it carefully to the side. You lower yourself into the cargo bay. Cargo Bay--Black Dragon This is the main cargo bay. All ship's cargo is kept here. Contents: Shenner Paul peers down into the cargo hold and smiles as he sees Shenner's small form asleep in a corner. He looks around and decides that he won't disturb her by climbing down there. You pull yourself up out of the cargo hold, replacing the access panel into the floor. Paul curls up with his newly acquired blanket and pillow on the floor in front of the cargo floor panel. Has sleep overtakes him, his features soften, making him look rather young and innocent, a little scruffy and his hair tousled. Within moments he is very deeply asleep. Seductions